todoroki-kun's secret
by shirocchin
Summary: Izuku terjengkang saat menemukan sekotak kondom di laci milik Shouto. Mengapa makhluk kalem nan datar seperti Todoroki-kun bisa menyimpan benda tabu semacam itu? Izuku yakin ini sebuah halusinasi.


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**Todoroki x Midoriya**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku gelisah dalam duduknya. Pemuda berambut hijau menundukkan kepala, menatap alas _tatami_ ditemani suara guyuran air dari dalam kamar mandi. Todoroki Shouto, sang pemilik kamar sedang mandi—ia menyuruh Izuku menunggu. Aizawa-_sensei_ menempatkan Izuku dan Shouto dalam satu kelompok untuk tugas seni rupa dan malam ini Izuku ingin membahas kira-kira kerajinan tangan apa yang akan mereka kerjakan bersama. Kamar Shouto terletak di lantai empat, Izuku harus menggunakan lift karena kamarnya berada di lantai dua.

"A-aku tidak melihat apa pun... aku... hih.. ini t-tidak mungkin. Aku pasti berhalusinasi—tapi mungkinkah? Rasanya mustahil kalau T-Todoroki-_kun_ anu—hnn..." Izuku bergumam sendiri, keringat dingin meluncur turun dari pelipis. Lembaran catatan kosong dibiarkan terbuka, konsentrasi Izuku terpecah karena sesuatu hal yang tak seharusnya ia lihat.

Izuku lupa membawa pulpen dan ia terlalu malas untuk turun ke kamarnya sendiri. Suatu kebodohan karena selama ini Izuku dikenal sebagai siswa yang teliti. Shouto bilang ia menyimpan beberapa di dalam laci. Sembari menunggu Shouto mandi, Izuku membuka laci kayu satu per satu. Bukan benda berbentuk panjang yang ia temukan melainkan sekotak kondom di laci paling bawah—membuat Izuku memekik dan refleks mundur hingga terjengkang.

_TODOROKI-KUN MENYIMPAN SEKOTAK KONDOM? UNTUK APA?_

Hati kecil Izuku menjerit tak percaya. Todoroki Shouto-_kun_ selama ini dikenal sebagai sosok yang tak banyak bicara, kalem, dan tak memiliki tanda-tanda khas seorang mesum seperti Minoru Mineta. Mungkin jika Bakugou Katsuki atau Kirishima Eijirou yang menyimpan benda seperti itu, Izuku tak akan terlalu terkejut karena mereka berdua bukan jomblo. Katsuki berpacaran dengan Uraraka Ochako, sedangkan Eijirou menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Kaminari Denki. Todoroki-_kun_ kan jomblo—sepengetahuan Izuku.

_Cklek!_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sosok Shouto dalam kondisi segar. Aroma sabun menguar dari tubuh atletis pemuda tertampan se-Yuuei. Sekotak kondom dan penampilan Shouto yang ganteng maksimal membuat Izuku malu. Pemuda berbintik di pipi mencari objek lain untuk mengalihkan pikiran keruhnya.

"Kau menemukan pulpen yang kau cari? Seingatku ada di laci. Aku selalu menyimpannya di sana." Shouto duduk bersila di hadapan Izuku dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Izuku menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-anu, aku t-tidak menemukan apa pun di laci milik Todoroki-_kun_. Mungkin, aku harus turun dan mengambil milikku sendiri." Izuku hendak bangkit dari posisinya namun Shouto menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah kau periksa semua laci?"

"Y-ya, eh t-tidak—maksudku, ya. Sudah semua. Aku tidak menemukan apapun. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Cengkeraman Shouto pada pergelangan tangan Izuku semakin kuat, membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil mengaduh pelan tanpa sadar. Shouto tersentak dan buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya.

"Apa yang kau temukan di dalam laciku, Midoriya?"

_GULP!_

Izuku menelan ludah susah payah. Kenapa Shouto menanyakannya? Dia, sang pemilik kamar, harusnya lebih barang apa saja yang tersimpan di lacinya. Atau, mungkin saja anak bungsu Endeavour itu ingin menguji kejujurannya. Izuku tak mungkin menjawab bahwa ia menemukan sekotak kondom. Ini semua tidak benar dan terasa janggal—sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya aneh, karena bagaimana pun juga Todoroki Shouto adalah remaja laki-laki normal yang memiliki hasrat seksual seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Mungkin, Shouto diam-diam memiliki pacar yang identitasnya sengaja disembunyikan. Atau bisa jadi dia pacaran diam-diam dengan murid perempuan satu kelas.

Kenapa aku peduli? Izuku menjerit dalam hati. Bukan urusannya jika Shouto punya pacar dan sekotak alat kontrasepsi.

"Midoriya, aku bertanya padamu." Shouto semakin mendesak, tidak sabaran. Ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa, hanya nada bicaranya agak meninggi.

"A-aku tak sengaja—beneran tak sengaja—tolong maafkan aku, aku melihat ada kondom milik Todoroki-_kun_ di laci!" Izuku menunduk dengan wajah bersemu. Dia tak berani memandang mata Shouto.

"Oh.." Reaksi datar Shouto yang membuat Izuku langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"J-jangan khawatir, Todoroki-_kun_! Aku tidak akan b-bilang pada siapa pun jika Todoroki-_kun_ sudah punya p-pacar dan—sudah sewajarnya kok anak laki-laki seumuran kita m-mengenal s-s-s-seks dan sejenisnya! Sama sekali tidak aneh! Todoroki-_kun_ sangat normal!"

Karena panik, Izuku mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-unegnya.

Ada perasaan tak nyaman saat Izuku mengatakan semuanya. Fakta bahwa kemungkinan besar Shouto memiliki pacar membuat sebagian perasaan Izuku tak bisa menerimanya. Seharusnya Izuku senang karena akhirnya salah satu sahabatnya memiliki pacar yang siap sedia mendukungnya.

"Jadi, Midoriya berpikir bahwa aku punya pacar." Shouto menyibakkan poninya yang setengah basah ke belakang.

_Tampan maksimal!_ Kokoro Izuku nggak kuat.

"E-ehh? Tentu saja! Todoroki-_kun_ punya kondom jadi itu artinya kau pasti punya pacar. M-memangnya ada orang yang punya kondom tapi jomblo?"

"Ada."

"S-siapa?"

"Aku."

"Oh-APA?" Izuku muncrat di tempat.

Shouto gemas sendiri menyaksikan tingkah lucu Izuku. Pemuda berambut hijau tampak panik dan mungkin merasa tak nyaman membicarakan hal-hal yang dianggap tabu semacam ini. Shouto sendiri pada awalnya tak punya niat untuk membuat Izuku merasa demikian. Shouto hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main sebelum mereka membahas konsep tugas yang diberikan oleh Aizawa-_sensei_.

"Kau tak perlu terkejut Midoriya. Itu hanya sekotak kondom. Dan kau tak salah dengar, aku memang tidak punya pacar." Shouto beringsut menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Punggung Izuku hampir menabrak laci kayu di belakangnya.

"J-jadi-?"

"Jadi, kenapa aku menyimpan kondom?"

"Untuk k-koleksi?" Izuku menebak ngawur. Kepalanya kosong dan ia sama sekali tak bisa berpikir jernih. Iris heterokrom Shouto memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Untuk kugunakan saat aku ingin mencelup Midoriya—sekarang."

Otak Izuku yang biasanya selalu bekerja dan mencerna segalanya dengan cepat mendadak macet. Mencelup? Mencelup apa? Apa Todoroki-kun ingin minum teh celup?

"T-tunggu sebentar, Todoroki-kun. Aku tak mengerti. Tolong jelaskan lebih detail d-dan bisakah kau menyingkir sedikit? Sesak sekali." Izuku menggeliat tak nyaman. Tubuh atletis Shouto hampir menguncinya.

Tapi, Shouto tak bergeming dari posisinya. "Maksudku adalah, aku akan memakainya saat bercinta dengan Midoriya. Kupikir, aku bisa menahannya lebih lama mengingat kita tak memiliki hubungan semacam itu—tapi aku tak ingin selamanya menjadi teman Midoriya. Aku menginginkanmu."

"A-apa—barusan Todoroki-_kun_ m-menyatakan cinta padaku?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu. Aku tak memaksa jika kau tak punya perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Mungkin, kita bisa melakukannya pelan-pelan."

Terlalu banyak hal yang harus dicerna oleh otak Izuku untuk saat ini. Tanpa disadarinya, tubuh kekar Shouto semakin merunduk, menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil di bawahnya. Aroma sabun yang bercampur dengan wangi _eucalyptus_ menerjang indera penciuman Izuku, menghasilkan sebuah kombinasi sensasi yang memabukkan.

"A-aku mengerti, Todoroki-_kun_. Tolong menyingkir." Izuku menepuk-nepuk punggung berotot Shouto dalam balutan _sweater_ hitam bergaris. Shouto masih ingin merasakan bentuk tubuh Izuku yang pas dalam dekapannya, namun menyerah karena Izuku sepertinya kesulitan bernapas.

"Jadi—yah, s-sebenarnya aku juga menyukai Todoroki-_kun_, dan—"

"_Yokatta_, sekarang kita bisa pacaran." Shouto memotong cepat, ekspresinya datarnya benar-benar membuat Izuku ingin menampol pipi sang _ikemen_ sekarang juga.

"Sebelum itu, kita harus membahas tugas yang diberikan Aizawa-_sensei_ terlebih dulu. Astaga, Todoroki-kun—berhenti memberiku tatapan menyeramkan seperti itu."

Shouto benar-benar melupakan tugas kelompok mereka karena urusan kondom yang berujung dengan pernyataan cinta tak terduga. Pemuda tampan menghela napas berat. Tentu saja, dia tak mungkin langsung _menusuk_ Izuku begitu saja setelah deklarasi cinta yang baru saja diungkapkannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Setidaknya, Shouto ingin Izuku memandangnya sebagai laki-laki yang bijak. Meski celananya kini terasa sesak. Hormon sialan.

"Setelah tugas selesai, kita akan membicarakan banyak hal, Todoroki-_kun_. D-dan, terima kasih telah menyukaiku." Izuku tersenyum tulus.

Jantung Shouto berdegup tak wajar.

"Ya, aku juga tak sabar ingin melakukan banyak hal bersamamu, Midoriya."

"Tentu saja—EHHH?"

Pada akhirnya, tugas kelompok yang seharusnya selesai pukul sembilan malam, mundur hingga tengah malam. Dengan Izuku yang jatuh terlelap di atas _tatami_, dan Shouto yang bersandar pada sisi ranjang, menjaga Izuku.

_**END**_


End file.
